


He Wished

by lasairfhiona



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished for a lot of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wished

He wished…  He wished a lot of things.  He wished he could turn back time to when they were kids and their only concern was to make it to their lessons on time.  They had so much freedom them.  Freedom to be together.

He wished he could convince Alexander to drink the wine in moderation lest he lose those loyal men as a result of his wine induced temper.




He wished the short walk through the cobalt tiled plaza wasn't so long and the Persian boy wasn't always there, waiting for Alexander.

He watched the man he loved as much as life itself destroy himself as they marched further and further east in his search for many things, including love.  He feared for Alexander -- for his health and for his safety.  There were now those around him who would see him dead and were just biding their time.

The only thing he was sure of besides his own love for Alexander, and that was the love the Persian boy held for his Master.  He knew the boy would look after Alexander when he couldn't or wasn't allowed to.  It was that comfort that gave him hope that that his fondest wish to grow old with Alexander would come true.


End file.
